ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreadful Day Of Jerry Mouse - (The New Tom and Jerry Show Reboot 2020's Episode)
1C: Dreadful Day Of Jerry Mouse is a episode from British flash animated television series The New Tom and Jerry Show. Plot Transcripts: Act 1 On one dark raining and windy afternoon after school Tom and Jerry was trying to travel back home in the terrible weather but Tom was carrying Jerry on his shoulder. Jerry had a dreadful day at school and Tom tried his best to cheer Jerry up throughout the day but nothing worked. Tom said to Jerry sadly as they were almost made it back home - You're okay Jerry, don't worry we almost home now. hold on pal. When Tom and Jerry had finally got into their house in one piece Tom carried Jerry into the living room and place the poor mouse on the sofa. Then Tom feel Jerry's fur and check his temperature to see he's alright. Tom said to Jerry sadly in shock that Jerry's temperature was cold - Oh dear I better dry you off, put a blanket on you and get you a hot water bottle to get your temperature back up again. I'll be back pal. When Tom got everything to slot poor Jerry out Tom saw poor Jerry crying again and Tom felt sorry for that little mouse. Tom said to Jerry sadly - Oh aw come on Jerry, there there there pal. Let's get you all dried up and put a blanket over you with a hot water bottle under your blanket to keep you warm. Next Tom decided to cuddle Jerry in the blanket. Jerry cried sadly - I can't believe this why is it I ended up like this everyday after school people picking on me just because I'm 2 feet 3 inch tall they need to realise that I'm a mouse. The next minute Ginger came into the living room and sat on the sofa beside Tom and Jerry. Ginger said to Tom and Jerry happily - Hello Tom and Jerry I'm so glad to see yous two in one piece. anyway how is school today boys ? When Ginger saw poor Jerry crying she felt sorry for him. Ginger said to Jerry sadly giving the poor mouse a tissue - Oh no don't tell me you had another dreadful day at school today people putting you down Jerry sweetheart. Jerry said to Ginger sadly blowing his nose and drying his tears - I'm afraid this is the case Ginger they always make fun of me because of my height I'm only 2 feet 3 inchs tall and they treating me like a baby. Ginger said to Jerry felt surprised - What you been treated like a baby. What they do to you sweetie ? Jerry started telling Ginger about his dreadful day - Well it like is, First off me and Tom grabbed our stuff and when the school bus arrived after we made our way to the bus school I'm sat down beside Tom. Then one of the four new students in our class was sitting behind me began to call me a baby he said that I'll be wearing nappies when the school bus had arrived at school and Tom told the new students to stop bullying me but them shouted back to Tom by said Oh stop protecting that cry baby your tramp, so Tom analogised to me. That the nappy thing didn't happened when we arrived. It was when our class left heading to the field trip bus the boys really putted a nappy on me, Mrs Smith missed the chance to punish the boys. Jerry continued telling Ginger his story - Then they continued to bully me during our field trip in The National Museum the boys put a dummy in my mouth and give me a rattle, Mrs Smith missed that opportunity as well. Mrs Smith had finally call into action when Tom caught one of the new students trying to feed me baby food and reported it to her for bullying me. Mrs Smith decided to only warn the boys and if they caught doing it again they'll be putted into detention for 30 minutes but nothing to result that. However they later steal a pushchair from a women who went to the baby changing room to change her baby's nappy and put me in the pushchair and they even sung these annoying lullabies and nursery rhyming songs. Tom realised what was happening to me so he reported it to Mrs Smith again for bullying. The boys needed to put into the detention for 30 minutes but not even it's enough to put a end of this bullying. They later did a baby shower on me including nappies and baby toys I'm felt so bad that I had to stay with Mrs Smith. I told Mrs Smith about the four new students bullying me and I also told her that I'm only 2 feet 3 inches tall and I'm also a little mouse. They had no right to treat me like a baby so Mrs Smith later extended the new students' detentions to five hours for five days, that worked out one hour of detention per day but that didn't stop them from bullying me too. the boys then inserted a baby's car seat where I sat during at trip and place me in there. It's Then Mrs Smith decided to send they to the principal's office and the principal decided to expelled those boys permanently and council decided to banned they from living in Downieville never again. Those big bullies are still on me. Ginger cried sadly - Oh no sweetie, That's just getting worst as days goes on. Jerry I'm so sorry about this. Jerry cried - No Ginger it's not your fault, I just wish that me and Tom could go to a different school. Jerry started crying again and he was cuddling into Tom's fur deeply. Then Ginger heard a knock on the front door so she walked quickly towards the front door to see who's at the door outside in the terrible weather. Transcripts: Act 2 When Ginger opened door she was surprised that it's was Tom and Jerry's pal, Zoe. Zoe said to Ginger happily - Hi Ginger, can I come in ? Ginger said to Zoe happily - Oh goodness my dear Zoe, you're just come here at the right time. Zoe asked Ginger with a smile - The right time for what exactly ? Ginger said to Zoe sadly - I'm afraid to say this to you but Jerry is under the weather because he got bullied at school today again by Mrs Smith's four new students that the boys just started 3 days ago. Zoe said to Ginger felt disgusted about Jerry got bullied at school - What !, Jerry got bullied at School that's ridiculous. They have no right to treated my pal like trash. Next Zoe came into the house out of the heavy rain and following Ginger towards the living room to see Tom and Jerry. While they were walking towards the living room Ginger explained Zoe about what happened at school for Jerry. Zoe said to Tom and Jerry happily - Oh aw hi my sweetie brunch. Don't worry Tom and Jerry I'm here now. Zoe asked Ginger politely - Can you give Jerry some cheese to cheer him up please. Ginger said to Zoe happily - Of course him can have some cheese I know Jerry loves cheese. I'll get it right away. Zoe started talking to Jerry happily - You've been put under the weather by those naughty boys. I also feeling sorry for you, Why they treated you like a baby that you're too old for playing baby toys, nappies, baby food and too old for kiddies pushchairs Jerry honey ? Jerry said to Zoe sadly - They thought it's okay to do so. As poor Jerry cries Tom hugged him and even Zoe gives Jerry another tissue to blow his nose on. Then Ginger came into the living room with a plate of cheese for Jerry and cups of hot cream on a tray and she putted the tray on the coffee table beside Zoe, Tom and Jerry. Jerry said to Ginger sadly blowing his nose and drying off his tears - I'm sorry Ginger I'm just under the weather again, it's always the same old story people treating me like a baby. Ginger told Jerry happily - Don't you worry Jerry sweetheart, I'll go to have a word of your principal about this tomorrow. If the school students continue to treat you like a baby I'll send them to court and sue them. Zoe said to Ginger felt surprised - You gonna send the whole school to court. How much do the school will be forced to pay you if you receive ? Ginger told Zoe - The school's current balance stands at 300 million dollars, If we receive them have to pay us 50% of it that is 150 million dollars. Zoe said to Ginger felt shocked - Oh my goodness, That's a lot of money. What you are planning on doing with the money if you received it ? Ginger said to Zoe happily - Well I really don't know yet, but right now I want to make sure your best friend, Jerry gets the love and respect he's fully reserves. Jerry cried happily to everyone - Oh thank you guys. Until Zoe saw out of the living room window that the terrible weather outside had stopped and she got a idea a way to cheer Jerry up. Zoe told Ginger her idea happily - Hey the terrible weather gone, I can take Tom and Jerry out to spend some time together for a while. I truly understand what he went through this week, those naughty boys. Tom told Zoe and Ginger sadly - I also notice if anybody get involved with the boys' actions towards Jerry they neither shot they out, yell at they or attack they. I couldn't to bare to see what was happening to Jerry but I can't afford to get into trouble with they so I stayed out of it and report anything was happening to Mrs Smith. Sometimes my reports go unnoticed but when the boys place Jerry in the pushchair I have to take that picture on my phone and show it to Mrs Smith and I told her that the new students did it. Ginger said to Tom as she was so proud of him - Thank you for being there for Jerry, I'm so proud of you Tom. You had really looked after Jerry most of the time this week. Ginger said to Zoe happily - Okay Zoe you may take Tom and Jerry out for a while, please cheer they two up. Zoe said to Ginger happily getting Tom and Jerry ready to go out with her - I'm on it right away Ginger don't you worry. After Tom and Jerry got ready Zoe said to the cat and mouse happily - Tom and Jerry let's go out together for a while. Just for your health than my mine. Ginger said to Zoe, Tom and Jerry happily - Bye guys be careful out there. Then Tom and Jerry left the house with Zoe. Them went into Zoe's White Car that Tom let Jerry sit in the front passenger beside Zoe and Tom sat in the back seat. Zoe asked Tom and Jerry happily as she started her car engine - Well boys, what you fancy doing first ? Tom said to Jerry happily that it brought up a smile on Jerry's face - Jerry how about you pick somewhere to go pal. but Jerry said to Tom as the little mouse felt very happy that he has a friend like Tom - Just be honest Tom, you've always been there for me when Mrs Smith's four new students were bulling me this week, thank you Tom. How about we can go to the bowling alley and then we can go out for a meal in a restaurant. Zoe said to Jerry happily liking his idea - That's a brilliant plan Jerry. Off we go Finally them went off to the Bowling Alley. (END OF EPISODE 1C) Episode 1C: Animation Art Gallery Act 1 + 2 Episode Background Music: * Clair De Lune (Low Tone Version) - performance by Claude Achille Debussy Characters/ Voice Cast * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Jerry Mouse * ??? as Zoe - (Tom and Jerry's Best Human Pal) * ??? as Ginger - (Tom and Jerry's Owner) * ??? as The New Bully Cat Students - (laughing in the background only) Episode 1C: Closing Credits Background Art